paranormal_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Introduction History The ancient monolith with ghosts was destroyed, and now the people of London are desperately in need of your help because of their nightmares come true! Evil spirits are wandering around the city, plunging residents in horror and seizing their houses. Description Victorian London is experiencing an invasion of malevolent phantoms. The government officially denies it but has secretly asked the Paranormal Society for help. As a young wife who witnessed your husband's spirit leave his body to join other phantoms, you become the newest member of the Paranormal Society in order to get answers. In the process, you will also: 'EXPLORE' London's stunning manors,'' ''FIND AND USE hidden objects,'' ''SOLVE enigmatic puzzles,'' ''USE scientific tools and...'' ''BANISH evil spirits!'' '- G5' Gameplay The game begins with you (the player) receiving a letter from William Koch, Director of The Paranormal Society in London (see Introduction Letter image above). Upon receiving this letter, you meet with Dr. Koch. As a grieving wife, you seek Dr. Koch's help in trying to contact your deceased husband John's phantom to find out who killed him. With an increase of malevolent phantoms in London, you offer your help in dispelling them in exchange for help from Dr. Koch. Your first open location is Granny Faulery’s, where you will help rid her house of a phantom. The tutorial continues with various steps in finding and banishing the phantom, in this case a Phantom Wolf. Once you've gone through the steps of banishing this phantom, you are accepted into the Paranormal Society as a member to further track down Phantoms and Spectres and banish them. Dr. Koch agrees to help you in regards to your husband. Throughout the game you will have several conversations with other characters which will provide the storyline for many of the quests, particularly those that deal with Spectres. These will take place generally in the form of talk ‘bubbles’. Locations You begin the game by searching Granny Faulery’s and progress to Mr Kipple’s as well as Joey’s Food Store. Other locations that open early on are Fiesta Inn, Samuel Dodgeton's and The Sheep Tavern. For a more complete list, see the List of Locations page. While some locations require only energy, others may have additional requirements. This changes at times depending on the location of the Phantom Beast or Spectre. Location Requirements Every location requires energy to play. You may also need to gather Tongs, Ghost Essence, Spirit Cameras etc. in order to play a scene. This is particularly true if you’re trying to banish or hunt down a Phantom Beast or Spectre. Inventory At the bottom of your home screen next to the Bestiary tab is your Inventory tab. Under this tab are 6 other tabs, labelled as follows: * Talismans * Power-Ups * Tools * Chargers * Instruments * Specials Most items listed in your Inventory can be earned, however some are only available in the Store. The Specials tab will contain Chests that you may earn by completing certain Memento Collections or by purchasing them. Coins Coins are obtained with the successful completion of a location as well as for quests. They are required to open new locations (up to 100,000 for some) and can also be used to purchase some tools and talismans from the Store. A useful tip to collect high coin amounts faster is to complete the quests for the Phantom Beasts, particularly the quest where you dispel them. Friends In the bottom right corner near Settings, you will see an icon with 3 people in it. Choose this to enter the Friends section of the game. Here you have several options. You can view and change your profile as well as view a News Feed which gives relevant information about your friends latest achievements. The next tab is Friends where you can view and gift all of your current friends. There is also an option to Chat with any friends you have. Next is the Invite friends tab, followed by Gifts and finally there is a list of the Best Players. To add friends, choose the Invite friends tab where you will be presented with 4 options. Choose any one of these to add people to your game. If you choose Other players, a list of players will show and you can select any of these to send an invitation. The timer refreshes every 24 hours or you can choose to pay 5 Rubies to refresh it immediately. If you know the name of your friend, choose the G5 Friends option and enter it. Choose Invite when you are finished and an invitation will be sent to that person. You can also add friends by viewing your contacts in your Address Book or by selecting them from your list of Facebook friends. Category:Walkthrough